Tegami
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: /Un-beta/Di hari ulang tahun yang ke-14, aku, Midorima Shintaro, mendapatkan surat cinta yang pertama. TakaMido. Drabble. Shuutoku Junior Highschool. Based on author's true story. Pict from tumblr. RnR onegaishimasu!


**Tegami**

**I own nothing but this fic**

.

.

**Summary: **/Un-beta/Di hari ulang tahun yang ke-14, aku, Midorima Shintaro, mendapatkan surat cinta yang pertama. TakaMido. Drabble. Shuutoku Junior Highschool. Based on author's true story.

.

.

Midorima Shintaro bukanlah tipe yang mudah bergaul. Dan sangat sulit hanya sekedar mendekatinya. Yang membuat sulit adalah, tatapan tajam dari _orbs emerald _berbingkai _frame _hitam yang selalu ia berikan kepada siapapun yang menatap.

.

_Well_, meski ia sulit didekati dan tatapan matanya tajam, bukan berarti ia akan marah jika didekati, kan? Maksudnya—oh, ayolah…mata itu memang bawaan sejak lahir.

Ah…andai mereka mengerti akan kesepian yang dirasakan seorang Midorima Shintaro…

.

Setidaknya, itulah harapan pemilik _orbs emerald _itu.

Sampai hari itu…didalam tempat pensil _kerosuke_-nya…

.

.

**Tegami**

[Ketika berbicara menjadi bukan hal yang mudah lagi]

.

.

Simpel.

Demi apapun, ini sangat simpel.

.

.

_Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-14!_

_Um, Shin-chan, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku tidak cukup berani untuk mengatakannya secara langsung. Ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku—well, gambarku mungkin nggak bagus-bagus banget, tapi tolong diterima!_

.

.

-lengkap dengan sebuah _sketsa _dirinya.

Eh? Ini kan waktu ia sedang merenung di atap sekolah sendirian?

_Dia mengikutiku rupanya_, batin pemuda yang kini menginjak usia 14 itu, _Sampai menggambarkan diriku diatas kertas sketchbook dan memberikannya padaku. Kuakui, gambarnya lumayan bagus—_

.

-BUKAN ITU!

.

Midorima menggenggam kertas itu erat; antara kesal, malu, dan (sedikit) senang.

_Tunggu, memangnya apa yang sudah kuperbuat padanya sampai dia tertarik padaku?_

Selama ini, dia bahkan sama sekali tidak melirik Takao Kazunari—oke, mereka sekelas, tapi kembali ke fakta awal; Midorima Shintaro bukan tipe yang mudah bergaul—oh, ada catatan kecil dan tolong dicatat, **Midorima Shintaro adalah satu-satunya yang tidak pernah absen mengucapkan 'Selamat ulang tahun' kepada Takao Kazunari di tanggal 21 November.**

.

_Absurd_.

.

_Hanya karena itu? Oi, oi, siapapun bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang simpel itu!_

'_kan?_

.

"Aku butuh penjelasan,"—berlari keluar dari kelas.

.

.

**Tegami**

[Ketika berbicara menjadi bukan hal yang mudah lagi]

.

.

_DAP_

_DAP_

_DAP_

Takao menoleh ke belakang, "Oh, Shin-_chan_. _Konnich_-"

"Takao!"

Midorima menggenggam bahu si surai _raven_.

"Ini,"—menunjukkan selembar kertas, "Apa maksudnya?!"

Mengerjap, "O-oh…um, seperti yang Shin-_chan_ baca…"

Midorima menghela napas, "Sejak kapan?"

"2 tahun yang lalu,"—tanpa ragu, membuat Midorima agak terkejut mendengarnya.

.

Hening.

.

"_Um_, jadi…?"

Mengerjap, "Apa?"

"Kau tau maksudku, Shin-_chan_…"—menghela napas, "Aku ingin dengar jawabanmu."

"Ta-ka-o."—mengacak surai hijaunya, frustasi, "**(*)**Peraturan paling pertama _Shuutoku Junior high school_…?"

"Dilarang berpacaran."

"Nah, itu tau."—berbalik, "Aku akan menjaga peraturan sekolah."

Saat akan meninggalkan tempat itu—

.

"_Jadi Shin-chan menolakku?"_

.

-sebuah pertanyaan simpel terucap dari bibir Takao Kazunari yang bahkan tak dapat dijawab oleh seorang Midorima Shintaro yang memiliki tingkat kecerdasan lebih tinggi—setidaknya dari Takao.

.

.

**(**)**_Mungkin aku terlalu berharap_

_Habisnya…Shin-chan itu pintar sih_

_Mana mungkin dia melirikku yang jauh dibawahnya?_

_Shin-chan itu sebenarnya baik, dia juga pintar dan tampan_

_Pastinya kekasih idamannya adalah seorang yang sempurna, bukan?_

.

.

**2 years later…**

.

Midorima membuka _laptop_nya. Ah, betapa ia merindukan teman-teman SMP-nya dulu.

'Kuharap ada yang masih mengingatku.' Batinnya.

.

_Sign in_ ke _chatroom_.

Oh, beberapa temannya _online _hari ini.

-termasuk Takao Kazunari.

.

.

_Takao Kazunari send a photo to chatroom_…

.

.

[Pacarku, hehe ^^V 1st _year anniversary_!]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…sial…"

.

.

Eh?

Midorima tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan.

Mungkinkah ia…

.

.

.

.

_Cemburu_?

.

.

**FIN**

.

**Behind the scene: **Yo, we met again! *giggle* yes, like the summary said, it was a true story about me and my classmate when I was at Junior high school.

Posisi saya sebagai Midorima, dan teman saya itu Takao. Jangan pedulikan _casts_-nya, karena yang ngirimin saya surat cinta itu _opposite sex _kok (FYI, saya masih nyimpen tuh surat *sigh* ngapain coba…?)

Saya emang sering ngucapin selamat ulang tahun ke dia. Soalnya ulang tahun kita berdekatan. Dia 20 Agustus, saya 21 Agustus. Gantian ngucapinnya.

Saya juga punya tempat favorit di SMP saya; atap sekolah. Mungkin dia tau saya sering kesana, makanya dia ngegambar saya pas lagi sendirian daripada nyamperin saya.

.

**(*) **SMP tempat saya sekolah dulu memang punya aturan tentang larangan berpacaran. Yang ketahuan langsung di D.O. Makanya agak menyimpang waktu temen saya itu nembak saya lewat surat+ngajak pacaran.

_But in the end_, saya ga pacaran sama tuh anak. Saya gantungin dia, kayak Midorima diatas *tunjuk* kejam.

Tapi serius, saya ga tau harus jawab apa. Soalnya itu pertama kalinya saya ditembak *orz*

.

**(**) **Itu dia sendiri yang bilang, ga ada pengubahan. Cuma ganti _point of view _aja.

.

Dan jujur, agak gimana gitu pas tau dia pacaran *sigh*

Seriusan, saya agak merutuk didepan laptop pas tau berita itu.

.

_Anyway, mind to RnR_?


End file.
